Naruto Uzumaki the prince of dragons
by ICanRememberThis
Summary: The black dragon always wanted a challenge and now he's going to train his own. For this future battle, he's even willing to train a child just like the dragons did for him so long ago. (Up for adoption)
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story so i hope its not to bad. Criticism is welcome but i hope its not to bad.**

"regular talking"

 **"attack name"**

 **I don't own Naruto or Fairy tail they belong to Hiro Mashima and Mashima Kishimoto respectively. But if i did Naruto would have ended at the last and i don't know what i would have done to fairy tail.**

* * *

The dragon king acnologia did not have much to do nowadays, he couldn't have a decent fight as almost all the stronger dragons had gone into hiding leaving hardly anyone to fight him. Even after partaking in one of his favourite pastime, destroying a human village, was not satisfying him today all in all being the apex predator was tuff. The large black dragon was about to fly off to a cave nearby until he heard the strong wales of a new-born baby that was in the crater he made from his destructive rampage. The baby had a tuft of spiky blond hair that went well with his slightly tanned skin and ocean blue eyes, acnologia didn't know what he seen in those eyes but he knew that this boy would be powerful maybe even as strong as him one day, that is if he didn't die that is so he made a decision that would shake the very foundations of the world to come he decided to make this boy his dragon slayer just like the dragons made him long ago and his fight in the future would be so worth all the trouble this brat was bound to make for him. Shrinking down to his human form acnologia was now a young muscular man with long dark blue spiky hair he had lighter blue tribal patterns like the ones from his dragon form across his arms. The only cloths that he wore was a dark cloak dark pants and a dragon claw necklace. Acnologia looked down at the new-born and smirked "you're going to bring a maelstrom of destruction wherever you go aren't you" the baby just looked up and giggled at the man who was now holding him "you like that hu well from now on your name will be Naruto" and with that he walked off to a nearby cave leaving the destroyed village of whirlpool annihilated with no inhabitancy left.

 **Five years later**

A now five-year-old Naruto was running around his and his father's cave, today was the day that he would start his training now if only his lazy dad would get up Naruto bet that he could even sleep through an earthquake. He had finally had enough and decided it was time to wake him up so he done what any reasonable five-year-old would do throw large, far his size at least, rocks at the most dangers dragon in existence. A lucky rock managed to hit directly in the large dragon's nostril causing him to sneeze and wake up as well as blasting Naruto across the large cave and into a large bolder. "dame it dad that hurt" Naruto shouted at the top of the lungs the dragon of apocalypse only looked up and replied that "you shouldn't throw rocks at people's snouts then should you"

"but you wouldn't get up dad"

"why should I what's so important about today"

"todays the day I start my training" Naruto responded angrily, he was about to through another rock just out of principle. "oh, was it well then sit down and cross your legs to start" the young blond did as he was told so he could get started as soon as possible. "now to start I want you to search down and try and find a source of power round in your stomach area" while he was searching acnologia turned into his human form as the blond found his magic it busted around him in waves an impressive amount for a five-year-old. The strongest dragon slayer consumed some of his son's magic energy and told him to stop "Naruto your magic is mostly attuned towards wind so we will start with fire as it overpowers wind" Naruto looked at his dad with a confused look and asked "why wold we start with the one opposite to wind shouldn't I start with wind and what is your dragon element you never told me" the black dragon smirked and looked down to his son "unlike all of the inferior dragons I have mastered every form of elemental dragon slayer magic and in time so will you, now to why you will learn fire first it so that your magic does not get accustomed to your natural alignment if you tried to learn another form after you learned wind first you could possibly die" Naruto looked down and then shared a similar smirk to his father "well what are we waiting for then I still have a long was to go until I catch up to you" the young soon to be slayer stood up and shouted "ok what's the first step" acnologia looked down at his son with pride "step one is to consume fire as magic energy, so go make a fire like I taught you and mould your magic around your lungs and try to eat the fire" so the boy collected a hollowed out log and some dry levees as well as a strong twig. His efforts were not in vane as eventually the fire so that he could start his training. Concentrating he pushed magic to coat his lungs and breathed in a deep breath but the fire only moved a little with him consuming nothing so he started the process again. An hour later he finally managed to eat a small amount of fire but he started to cough up smoke and was met with thunders laughter from his dad "this is going to take a while but your progressing well" thanks to the encouragement he went back to work he heard one final thing from his dad before all his training became a bluer "welcome to hell, Naruto Uzumaki prince of the dragons".

 **Five years later**

At ten years, old the young dragon slayer was truly impressive he had mastered all the basic elements and a few more advanced ones as well fire, water, wind, earth, lightning, light, dark and ice were all used at an impressive degree even knowing a few secrete arts for each. Right now, he was having fun devouring a bore that he had caught while his father sat across from him. Acnologia had decided today would be the day Naruto would leave and travel on his own "Naruto I have trained you for five years so now is the time to travel on your own to hunt dragons and make a life for yourself, when you think that you are strong enough come find me and we will fight when we do I hope you know I won't be holding back" Naruto was trying his best not to cry but managed to get out a weak ok and turned to leave but before he could get out the cave acnologia wrapped a dark cloak much like his own around his son "this is my final gift to you if I have gotten the enchantments right it should grow with you, I would wish you luck In battle but you won't need it with my training". Finally releasing the tears Naruto shouted with such determination "I will be back dad and when I do I will be even stronger than you" and those were the final words Naruto spoke to his father for years to come.

Walking down a costal road Naruto was looking for a rumoured sea cave that was reported to be the sores of many missing people he had heard of a few beasts that lived-in caves and he was hoping for a dragon. He could finally start hunting them just like his father asked and when he won he would be one step closer to his dream, beating his dad in combat. Arriving at the cave entrance he spotted a large blue dragon that many lighter blue fins and a fish like tail. Its head was snake like and web like feet with large claws. Even though it may look intimidating to a normal mage Naruto was anything but normal growing up with the king of all dragons. This dragon was also nothing like the dragon kings/queens that his father had told him about so it should be relatively easy to kill.

Summoning his water magic around his fist Naruto launched at the resting dragon and punched it on the snout with the **"water dragons iron fist"** Naruto leapt back from the angry dragon as it woke up with a furious raw and tried to swipe at Naruto. Unfortunately for him the blond dragon slayer predicted this and jumped over the heavy swipe and kicked at the arm it did little damage as it was not infused with slayer magic. Luckily the dragon was still young and not very smart still seeing himself as the greater warrior the blue dragon was charging up his dragon's roar Naruto saw this from his position and smirked he knew now that the dragon was done for. The high pressure water blast left the dragons maw with enough force to cut stone and would have killed any lesser enemy but the dragon slayer was ready, soon as the dragon set off the blast he opened his mouth and consumed the water beam making both his magic more powerful and destructive he returned the raw with his own **"water dragons roar"** the blast knocked the dragon back into the cave and cut a large scare across his head and body. Knowing it was out classed the water beast started to thrash around its tail was heading straight for Naruto and in his arrogates he did not see it coming it cut a large scar going across is abdomen that would certainly scar. Wanting to finish this fast before losing concessions he jumped above the dragon and sent his magic infused foot downs as hard as possible with his **"water dragons claw"** cracking the skull while his vision started to tern black the last thing he saw was a black-haired young man in a black and white toga before losing consciousness bathing in the dragon's blood.

Waking up with a grown Naruto tried to sit up only to stop when he felt a pain in his abdomen, looking down he saw that the cut he had gotten wrapped in bandages with blood stains over it. Observing his surroundings, he realised that he was still in the cave where he had killed his first dragon a sense of pride soon hit him realising that he managed to kill his first dragon and he would have not even been hurt if not for his own arrogance. Finally realising that he was saved by someone he looked around until he spotted the black-haired man that had saved him the man noticed him as well speaking up for the first time since they met "you were luck that I found your or you might have died from that dragon claw" he spoke with a soft voice and Naruto could see the concern in his black eyes. Naruto gave him the famous fox like grin "thanks for that my names Naruto Uzumaki, what's yours?" the man gave a small smile this boy reminded him of his little brother just not as stupid "My name is Zeref Dragneel it's nice to meet you Naruto" looking at the elder boy Naruto then remembered an important life lesson that his father gave him "what can I do to repay you for saving my life" looking at the young Uzumaki in confusion he asked "why would you need to repay me" responding with a bright smile "my dad told me to always pay someone back for what they have done for me" Zeref started to think this boy was clearly a trained dragon slayer like he hoped his brother would be and he didn't think that the water dragon king had taken a student like igneel so he decided to ask "I can't think of anything for you to do now so how about a favour later in your life also could I who your father is I didn't think that the water dragon king had taken on a student" the prince of dragons chest swelled with pride and after finally pushing himself up off the ground and leaning in the dragons corps for support he decided to tell the nice man all about his dad "my dad is acnologia the dragon king" Zeref's eyes widened he never thought that would happen "he taught me all I know and I will defeat him one day" Zeref gave a small laugh at the boy he spoke with so much confidence that he could almost believe in him. "well I must be off now Naruto remember I will come back one day for that favour" with that he left the cave living Naruto to get more rest.

Being fully rested enough to move Naruto was almost ready to go all he had to do getting what he wanted from the dragon's body. Kneeling at one of the dragons hand he brought out a hunter's knife and channelled his dragons slaying magic through it to cut off one of the claws then placed in on a cord around his neck this was the start of his own claw necklace just like his father he couldn't wait till it was done he would look so cool. Eating his cooked fish and consuming the fire he walked out of the cave punching the entrance with a magic infused fist causing it to cave in burring the dragon after all his first kill deserved this respect. Walking in a random direction Naruto wondered how long it would take to find his next pray after all most of these dragons could hide from his father and he knew that his senses were far duller than that. The road ahead might be dangerous but he knew no matter what his goal would be reached in his life the next step was getting stronger and he knew that the only way that was happening was fighting and killing more dragons so that was his first goal finding and killing as many dragons as he could, he hoped that they would be tougher than his first one it was after all only small fire maybe a dragon king would be a better challenge.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to every one who followed and Favorited my story it relay means a lot. Originally i was only going to upload once a week but after the positive response i got i wanted to do more, so hears chapter two. The pairing is not 100% yet but i am thinking of Irene Belserion, tell me what you think. Finally about him learning other magic he defiantly will but just not to the level of august, if anyone can guess the magic that he will defiantly learn then i will let them pick another as well.**

"human talking"

 **"attack name"**

 _ **"monster/dragon talking"**_

 **I don't own Naruto or fairy tail they are owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Hiro Mashima**

* * *

It was official Naruto was lost, he had been walking for days but all he could see were trees and some random animals. How he was lost he had no idea one minuet he was on the main path and now he was in this random forest with no civilisation to be seen. It was times like this he wished that he didn't get lost all the time, it's not like the path was even hard to follow yet he still managed to mess it up. At least he always got to see new and exciting places, never a boring moment as Naruto Uzumaki.

Everything was peaceful until a large rumble shook the ground and afterword's a painful scream echoed through the woods, hearing it Naruto ran strait too it only to find a small girl clinging onto a ledge from a newly formed crack in the ground. Seeing her in trouble he done the first thing that came to his mind grabbing the girl by the arm to pull her up before she could fall and die. He gently placed the girl on the ground so that she could feel safe again while he checked her over for any lasting marks. Seeing that she was ok Naruto gave a sigh that he does not know he was holding "good you're ok, my names Naruto what's yours" the young girl gave small sniffle before replying "my names Beth thank you for saving me Naruto" in a broken voice. Giving a gentle smile the young boy told her "get some rest now and I will make shore you're ok" so giving into the emotional stress the young girl lost consciousness from the stressful event.

After setting up camp lighting a small fire for warmth and wrapping the girl in his cloak he finally decided to have a closer look at the girl. She had messy brown hair as well as eyes, she was remarkably average so he wondered what she was doing in the forest. She was only a child and unlike him it was clear that she had no training to be a warrior or a mage, there had to be another reason why she was in hear. Thinking of the forest Naruto frowned, what had caused the earthquake and he wondered of it was connected to the girl he had found. There weren't many monsters or people who could cause such a tremor like the one he felt, it was so strong that it left a physical scar in the ground after all.

He was brought out of his musing by a grown that he heard from where he had wrapped up Beth, looking over he could see that she was starting to wake up. That surprised him it was a pretty fast recovery for an ordinary human. When she had finally woken up enough for him to ask her questions, he needed to know why she was hear. "so, Beth why were you in this forest it's not a place for a little girl like you". Looking at the boy that saved her life Beth decided that he could help her out "please you have to help me, my brother hasn't come back and I went looking for him" looking into her pleading eyes Naruto just couldn't say no. "ok I will help you out but you have to tell me why your brother was hear in the first place" happy that she had gotten help from the strong looking boy, even though he could only be a year or two older that herself, Beth started to tell him why her brother had gone.

"my big brother is the strongest mage in the village and this big mean monster started to attack some of the farms, so when he heard about it he went hunting with a group of strong fighters that was a week ago and I've been worried so I decided to look for him" Naruto looked at the girl with sympathy but the broke out in a grin "that was really brave but I bet your brother was already done with the monster how about you go back to your home and I will find him for you" the grin was infectious as Beth soon developed her own "wow that's so nice, Il go home and get mama to make you and big brother a big meal" that's when she ran off in the direction Naruto assumed was her village taking his cloak with her.

When he was shore that the little girl was gone, he let the grin fall from his face, thinking of what beast he was going to hunt down and hopefully save the girls brother. So far, the only monsters that he could think of were earth elementals, golems and finally what he was hoping for an earth dragon. If it was a dragon, he would have the advantage because of his magic but after his last fight he knew that it wasn't a guaranteed victory after all if not for Zeref he would be dead right now. Sitting down and focusing on his enhanced senses he couldn't help but notice how much sharper they felt compared to before his encounter with the water dragon. He could pick up the faint sent of a large lizard mixed with earth and mud, that was it the beast was a dragon and his next victim.

Running towards the smell he came across the dragon, it was a rock brown and had extremely thick scales so much so that they looked like boulders as well as actual stone. Its eyes were a menacing red that stood out on the brown helmet like head. The only weak points in its defence were the lighter colour underbelly eyes and tattered wing, by the looks of them they would not be able to lift it off the ground let alone fly. It was also massive almost reaching the tallest of trees it made the water dragon he killed look like nothing but a hatchling. From just looking at it Naruto knew that this fight was going to be so much tougher than the water dragon, no matter what he could not afford to be arrogant like the last time.

Looking round he finally noticed that the dragon was already fighting someone, the man that he was fighting was wearing plate like Armour that covered his arms, legs and shoulders his muscular chest was bear. His ginger hair was pulled back into a Viking braid with no hair on the sides of his head, on his face was the start of a beard making him look like a fierce warrior. He was also tall probably six one and was well muscled his fist were covered in a glow of white magic that he was using to fight of the dragon. Behind him was a group of men who looked either dead or unconscious and while the man was still banged up he was fighting no less to protect these men. Naruto looked at the man in wonder why was he fighting so hard to protect them he could fight the dragon better if he was moving about, it was slow after all.

Finally getting tired of watching the fight he decided to join in, launching himself over to the dragon he hit it on the side of the jaw with a **"earth dragons iron fist"** casing it to lose balance and move a few steps back. "don't worry Naruto Uzumaki is here to help" the older male looked at is saviour in shock hear was a boy only a little older than his kid sister yet he managed to push the dragon back. "no time to celibate kid its coming back help me lead it away" Naruto nodded and was about to start but the dragon had already regained its baring's and sent out a roar. Naruto consumed it shocking both the dragon as well as the man he saved. "dragon elements always make me feel so much stronger" Naruto yelled letting a brown aura of magic surround him. the dragon narrowed his red eyes as the boy consumed his attack, he was by no means the strongest earth dragon but he was no slouch either.

For the first time in ether battles the dragon spoke _**"so you're a dragon slayer no matter I will squash both of you like bugs under my claws"**_ his voice was like came out like he was gurgling on rocks _**"my name is Rumble and I will be the one to kill you and the pathetic humans next to you"**_ the ginger mage looked at the dragon in shock for the entire time they had been fighting he had not once shown the capability of speech, it was looking down on him and his men this entire time. He would not allow himself to be looked down on by a monster that only cared about destruction. Charging his most powerful offensive magic he leaped at the dragon and punched him directly on the snout with a cry of **"Crushing Evil, Spreading the Truth: Empyrean"** Rumble was sent flying back knocking down a large group of trees on his way "My name is Jason Clive and I will not allow you to look down on me or my men"

Naruto looked at the man I awe he wasn't even using dragon slayer magic but he could still send one flying. Knowing that the dragon was about to get up and attack again Naruto turned to Jason calling over "it's about to attack again we have to end this quickly" Jason nodded and followed Naruto to attack the dragon, punching the ground Jason cased it to shatter while Naruto jumped in the air. The shattered ground cased Rumble to lose balance again not being able to doge Naruto he brought both of his hands together and brought it down upon the dragon's head with a shout of **"earth dragons jaw"** casing his head to smash on the ground causing the creator to increase in size with a large dust cloud forming.

Naruto and Jason jumped back preparing themselves for the next attack, it came with destructive power as the dragon's fist looked spikier than before as soon as it touched the ground another crater was formed and rocks went flying. Jumping back from the explosion trying to avoid as much damage as possible, only getting shallow cuts from the debris they went for the counter attack Jason in with an aerial crash magic fist to the skull and Naruto with a **"earth dragon's talon"** to the chin causing Rumble to get hit twice as hard. Rumble finally found an opening swiping with his tail he managed to get both Jason and Naruto with strong hit from his bolder like tail, braking Jason's right arm and a few ribs in the process now unable to battle.

Naruto new he was not going to win at this rate while he and Jason stood a chance together by himself his earth magic was not strong enough to win against a fully-grown dragon, he need something stronger than stone something like iron. Quickly running over to a fallen sword that the warriors had brought he bit down and focused on consuming the iron. Rumble believing that his hit had killed both the pesky human and dragon slayer he never seen the attack before it was too late. **"iron dragons lance: Demon logs"** spears of iron pierced the dragon as it took its last breath roaring in agony, with that Naruto had won his fight. Dragging his excused body to collect his new claw, he placed it alongside his water dragons claw the pulled himself over to Jason. "I've got to get you to your sister now you can't give up after the fight you put up" the crash mage laughed this boy was something else "your right come on let's get the others home to" pulling themselves up and supporting each other.

Walking over to the group of solders Naruto used the last of his magic to create an ice sledge, both he and Jason piled the unconscious and dead men on. After the last of them were all secure the only awake fighters started to pull the ice sledge towards the village, finally getting at the gates Jason and Naruto felt like it was safe to pass out. Before ether of them could hit the ground, they were caught by two people an older woman who looked like Beth but with ginger hair and a bald brown bearded man like Jason. That was the last thing they seen before blissful unconsciousness hit them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Well hears another chapter done. Since no one guessed what magic Naruto will learn it looks like i will pick but don't worry i am shore yo will like what i have picked for him.**

"human talking"

 **"attack name"**

 _ **"monster/dragon talking"**_

 **I don't own Naruto or fairy tail they are owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Hiro Mashima**

* * *

Naruto woke with a grown wondering if after every dragon fight he would end up unconscious, he hoped not. He also noticed that he felt stronger just like after he killed his first dragon, his senses were sharper, his muscles stronger, his skin tougher and his mind was clear he knew what his next goal would be it was to fight a dragon on that level by himself. Brought out of his thoughts by a grown Naruto looked from the bed he was in to the noise.

On another bed was Jason the man who he had fought with, he was slowly regaining consciousness just like he had moments before. The crash mage was covered from head to toe in bandages and his armour had been removed. Looking down he realised that he was in the same condition as Jason and that his clock had been placed over him like a blanket. The rooms door just opened with the older woman, who had caught him, coming in.

She had a bowl if something in her hands then realised that Naruto was awake. "you recovered faster than I thought you would, thank you for helping my children" she said in a soft motherly voice. "you're up before my son and he has always had a incredible recovery time" commented the woman. Looking at the woman Naruto decided to get some information from her "how long was I out"

"you have only been out for a day when my son wakes could you to come to the kitchen I will go make you something to eat I'm shore your starving" with that she left the room and went to where he assumed the kitchen was. About five minutes later Jason had finally woke up "so your awake no your mom said that we should go to the kitchen now" giving a slight nod in acknowledgment he got up and started to walk to the kitchen with Naruto trailed behind him.

On the table was an assortment of meats and bread. There was allot on the table enough to feed a large group of people, but there were only six seats at the table. Jason's father, mother and sister were already sitting down waiting for them. Taking his seat at one of the table end he sat next to both Beth and Jason while their parents sat beside them. "thank you for helping my children Naruto I was worded that Jason could not kill that beast by himself" the bearded man said. Naruto looked at him in surprise "it fine really I was looking for dragons to kill anyway" the man as well as everyone else was shocked at the boy's response. "why would you look for such powerful beasts by yourself"

"I was trained from a young age by my dad to slay dragons with a promise to fight him one day, I'm not strong enough yet the only way to get stronger is to fight and kill dragons just like he taught me to" pointing to his neckless "see I've already killed two and I already feel stronger" they all looked at the boy in awe only ten and to be able to fight beasts at that level "your father must have been a great man to teach you to become this strong" commented the Clive matriarch Naruto smiled in pride "he was a great man when he was human and he's an even better dragon now" the family looked shocked. "what do you mean when he was human" Jason asked in shaky tone. So, Naruto started to explain "my dad was a dragon slayer just like me when he was younger but he used his magic so much that he turned into a dragon himself how cool is that, I hope it happens to me to" they still had that shocked look on their face and didn't realise that during their conversation Naruto had finished eating all the food.

Naruto got up and was about to leave but stopped when Jason's father talked to him "if you ever come across the Clive family in the future we will help you out I'm forever in your debt for saving my children's lives" Naruto gave a nod of acceptance as he walked out having shouts of goodbye from both Jason and Beth. It was fun staying with them but Naruto had to get back on his journey before night fell.

Two weeks had passed since he left the Clive family and Naruto was currently in a library looking at some magic books, after seeing how powerful Jason's magic was Naruto was looking for a magic that would complement his current skills and cover up his weaknesses. He had been looking for a few hours now and none of them appealed to him, until he found it the book had enchantment in big gold letters written on the front. Something about the book just pulled him towards it so he decided to read it.

This magic enchantment was it this magic could help him, while his current magic was purely offensive in nature enchantment could attack and support something he lacked. He was going to learn this no matter how long it took it would take him to the next level he just knew it. First step was to take the book with him he was shore that nobody would miss it, not like he could buy it anyway. He needed money for that and well he had none. The best way to make money was to do dangers jobs that could be found in taverns or so he heard anyway. Maybe he could find one and then buy what he needed for him to learn this magic.

Looking at the jobs available Naruto almost sweat dropped, these were pathetic no wonder there were so many hear. Chopping down trees for wood, brining meat and hide from animals and so many more menial tasks but to make money he had to do it. Piking a few that he found he went off hoping that all of this would be worth it, not like it would take long anyway.

Since they would be pointless unless he gained more from this than just money Naruto managed to turn it into enchanting training, he found that it was easier to enchant object when he used a median like a branch for now or possibly a staff like the author recommend. He used his new-found enchantment to sharper pen and harden his branch to chop down the trees it took a while but he managed to get it before Sundown although his branch had broken and he needed a new one. The second day When he was hunting he used his enchantment on wiled bores to put them into a berserker rage increasing their strength and powers but they attacked randomly this was harder as they had some sentience and it took the entire day before it worked every time, he hadn't tested it on humans but he doubted it would work unless they were as dumb as bricks. This training had gone on for a month before he thought that he was at an adequate level to use in basic combat.

He had finally done it after a month's work he had saved up the right amount of Jewel's to buy more advanced equipment for his enchantment, there was only so much he could do with a tree branch and sticks after all. Walking in the shop he looked around for what he needed. He looked around at the staffs but they were too fancy for his tastes until he seen a staff made of brown wood with a lacrima attached to the top. This was the one, it reminded him of the branch he was using to train so the familiarity would help. He also purchased a few empty lacrima for some more of the advanced enchants that he would have to practice later.

The staff was far too big for his short stancher at the moment so he was in luck that one of the basic enchants was to increase and decrees the size of inanimate objects, so he shrieked it to fit him better. while hand to hand would always be his strongest combat form, having the staff would help him in surprise the enemy after all most weapon users were not as good in hand to hand but he was better at it, if they couldn't beat him while he had his staff then they wouldn't stand a chance against him in hand to hand so the fight could not be enjoyed and he didn't want that.

Deciding that his time in town was done Naruto gathered his possessions and went to leave. Walking down the road he was about to leave the village gates until he noticed a bleeding man stumbling down the road the dragon prince decided to see what had happened to him, it could have been a dragon after all. "please help me" the man begged while he was lying at Naruto's feet after losing all the strength that was used to stand. "tell me what happened" Naruto needed to know he could almost smell the fight that was to come. "a group of daemon cultist set up in an old tower nearby I was about to come and warn the village but they had seen me, I barely got away with my life" the man replied in a strained voice. The dragon prince groaned in disappointment a bunch of daemon cultist why couldn't it be a dragon that would be more enjoyable. Although now that he taught abbot it now was a good time to test out his enchantment magic "don't worry I will go get rid of them" and with that Naruto walked in the way he felt a large collection of magic.

It took him about ten minutes to arrive at the tower, it was awfully cliché. It was a tall black structure with large spikes covering random parts, perhaps a late addition to make it look more intimidating, the top of the tower had a large ice crystal that had a purple shade in the centre. This was where they were hiding they were either confident in their ability so they did not have to hide or that they were just that powerful. It didn't matter to him though he would win he dragon slaying magic alone was strong, plus his enchantment gave him versatility. To him it didn't matter humans, daemons and even dragons would all be defeated by him in the end and if he couldn't do it now he would become stronger just so he could.

Since this was not going to be as fun as his dragon opponents Naruto decided to limit himself for the upcoming fight, for as long as he could he would only use his staff and enchantment magic. It would not only make this fun for him but also get the practice that he needed to get to the next level in enchantment. He was no were near the goal that he set for himself, he wanted to reach the level of high enchanter apparently, there was only one other person that had done it. This fight would be mostly him trying to figure out a good way to fight with his staff as he didn't really use one before now.

Pushing open the large doors that let others into the tower Naruto looked around there was at least fifty of them all but one wearing the same thing. They majority of the cultist wore long ice blue robes that covered their body's and hoods that covered their heads. The only unique looking one was more of a brute than a cultist he stood at easily seven feet tall and had bulging muscles, the only clothes he wore were a lone cloth and sandals. Definitely not leader material most likely an enforcer to keep people out, he didn't look to smart either so maybe that spell would work on him only time would tell though.


	4. Chapter 4

**sorry for the late update there have been things going on lately and exams are happening in two months so revision is top priority. i will try updating at least once a week but i wont always happen. i was also asked when this was set so sorry if i confused anyone as of now it is 400 years before fairy tail starts but in a few chapters he will travel in time so do not worry about that. the final thing is that i have added elements of** **akame ga kill into the story this is my way of trying to remove as much friendship power boosts as possible so i hope you like cool weapons. Enjoy.**

"human talking"

 **"attack name"**

 _ **"monster/dragon talking"**_

 **I don't own Naruto, fairy tail or** **akame ga kill** **they are owned by Masashi Kishimoto, Hiro Mashima and** **Tetsuya Tashiro**

* * *

Looking over the cultist Naruto was not impress, the only remotely intimidating one was the seven-foot muscle wall but Naruto new he would win even without his dragon slaying magic. One of the cultist was brave or stupid he couldn't tell "you might as well run away now with mammoth on our side there no way we could lose" he said while pointing to the muscle of the group. The new enchanter raised a brow at that, so they were so weak they were hiding behind the intimidation of mammoth. "I don't have to worry he won't be on your side for long" Naruto said as he pointed his staff towards mammoth. Before the cultist could ask what, he meant by that Naruto's staff started to glow at the lacrima **"enchant: berserk".**

The spell looked like it had done nothing so they started to mock him "ha is that the best you've got" and other shouts of insults, they would have continued if not hearing the shouts of rage from behind them. There stood mammoth but his muscles started to bulge even more and the eyes had completely gone white. His remaining teeth had become fang like and the top of his head had lit on fire. They couldn't tell what was wrong with him and were about to ask until mammoth started to randomly swing his arms about sending his own men flying.

Naruto looked on at the fight there was something about watching his own spell do this that was appealing to him, almost as much as fighting a dragon. Watching mammoth fighting his own men and them trying their best to him was so fun, enchantment really was a great magic. Some of the smatter cultist decided to start ordering others around "attack the kid if we kill him the spell will stop" with that about ten of them charged. A bigger grin took over the boy's face, finally he could join the fight.

Using **"enchant: harden"** on his staff Naruto swiped at the group hitting two of the while the others just managed to doge or were out of his range. Seeing that two of their men were taking down with a single blow they decided to resort to magic to attack the boy, sending bolts of magic at him. Deciding to doge instead of eating them Naruto jumped to the side, only to be hit with a flying body that mammoth had thrown.

Quickly getting up Naruto attacked before any of them could regain their bearings causing fore of them to be out of the fight. The others were worried this kid had managed to take all of them out after what he done to mammoth, if any of them survived the boss would kill them. The cultists were about to go in for their final attack before they all got attacked with a powerful blow rendering them unconscious, it seems mammoth was done with the others.

Realising mammoth from the enchantment his body finally felt all the damages he had taken so he fell forward and into unconcise, his body taking its original form. Walking over to the large stair case that went all the way towards the ice sphere that he saw from the outside. Climbing the stairs to the roof he saw what he could only assume was the leader of the cultists. He was reading from an open in mumbles.

The book started to glow until the ice blue light was so bright that it blinded everyone in the area, when it faded the cultist priest was dead and above his body a large glob of blood had formed. The blood was a bright red and went into the large ice sphere. The sphere started to move and change taking the form of a large ice gorilla its arms were large touching the ground, small legs with large feat and its torso was also incredibly large. You could see the red blood flowing through the ice body controlling it.

" _ **finally, I am free from that accursed book now the world shall freeze"**_ the demon shouted waving its large arms around it started to cackle madly until it spotted the young blond. _ **"so my first meal has been delivered to me how wonderful"**_ he would have grabbed Naruto if not for his arm suddenly shattering into one million pieces " _ **what impossible"**_ Naruto had hardened his staff at the last minute and swung at the limb destroying it."I am not going to be beaten by some demon like you" the arm then reformed shocking Naruto "how I destroyed that arm" the demon smirked at the blond _**"as long as blood flows through this body I can never be beaten, I am the strongest demon of Zeref"**_

Naruto looked shocked was that connected to the Zeref that saved him, it didn't matter he would win no matter what. "it does not matter if you need your blood to live I will just take it away" Naruto shouted. Knowing that he would have to go all out from the beginning Naruto spun the staff around his head and stabbed it down in the ground causing a dust cloud to form and the ground to crack. Two orange glows could be seen within the dust cloud until they started to move, Naruto burst out of the cloud with his fist coated in fire. Rushing at the demon the dragon slayer gave a relentless attack of fire infused the top of the demon exploded in to shards of ice only to reform moments later _**"see I told you I cannot be destroyed you cannot beat me let me show you my power"**_

The ice ape waved its oversize arm creating ice spikes all around Naruto _**"this is my power I can make ice from nothing I have surpassed all other demon even e.n.d I am no longer a demon I am a demon god"**_ and with that he started to laugh madly _**"now die"**_ the self-proclaimed demon god sent down his spikes of ice casing the floor to give away under the abuse. Naruto landed on the lower floor looking around for something to help his capture the demon blood, as luck would have it he spotted a gold chalice and it gave him an idea.

The ice demon jumped down looking for his prey it could not spot it and was about to go down further until he felt something jump on his back. Looking behind to its back the demon spotted Naruto latched on with his bare hands. "say good bye to your body demon god" Naruto mocked as he bit down onto the ice body, it was all consumed into his moth using his dragon slaying magic. The blood fell gathered again ready to form a new body until it was caught in a golden chalice that Naruto had enchanted to keep the demon locked away. "you won't be getting out of that ever again this chalice will slowly sap away your soul until only your power and negative emotions remain within it"

Looking at the chalice Naruto realised that he created a new and deadly weapon, if what he heard about demon's blood was true, he wondered what he should name it then the name came to him "I know how about **Demon God Manifestation: Demon's Extract** that will be a good name". gathering his staff from its positon on the floor Naruto walked out of the tower with staff and chalice in hand. "my hand are a bit full I wonder if I should find a more permanent place to keep my things instead of on the road, it is nice to have some were to go back to.

The village that he had just come from was called magnolia it was not the biggest yet but there was something about it that just told Naruto that he should stay near it, if he remembered correctly there were also a mountain range rust off to the left of it as well and living in a mountain would give him that sense of familiarity that was given to him as a child. With his decision made he set off towards the mountain that he would keep his stuff in and return to from now on he could only hope that it was the right decision.

The mountain was large easily one of the tallest in all of Fiore it was great for him and because of its size not many would be willing to climb to get to the cave that he would live in. Arriving at his chosen cave Naruto finely realised there was a problem now that he had lived and travel through human villages he realised that the cave was a bit bare and none of his elements was suitable for furniture, looks like he would have to change that. Looking around the cave mouth Naruto spotted a tree in distance, rushing over to it Naruto latched on to with it and consumed the new substance it was a lot easier than when he done it with the iron as he was in a calm situation and under no stress. Walking back over to the cave he used his earth magic to make a few rooms at the sides five in total for now two on each side and one at the back, if he wanted he could add more later.

Now it was time for him to try out his new magic he concentrated on the feeling that the wood gave him and focused on shaping it to what he wanted in the room he was in. closing he eyes for extra concentration when he opened them he saw a basic wooden bed frame, desk, chair and finally a book case just what he wanted. Going to the far wall Naruto made a pedestal within it and placed the demon extract on it.

Looking at the weapon he created Naruto wondered if he could do more, as an enchanter he could increase the level of existing weapons such as his staff but making them was completely different he wondered if he could create anymore. The raw materials were all around him in the mountain he just needed a way to mould them, in his travels he had heard of alchemists who could turn materials into the highest quality of weapons maybe he could do the same. Combining that with his enchantment he could possibly create anything he wanted from gauntlets that produced lightning to biological weapons the possibilities were endless. They didn't even have to be weapons just tools yes that could help him a lot in the long run. He decided to go asleep for the day and think more in it tomorrow.

Waking up and eating some food that he had brought up the mountain with him he thought of what would be useful for him and how to get it. He knew that he would need to learn alchemy but it was a lost art and he did not know where he could find it or if there was a map to follow, that's it a map he could use one of those would not want to get lost again and it would be relatively easy to make. Taking out an empty book he was going to turn into a grimoire he placed It on the ground, getting his staff Naruto sent his enchantment into the book causing a bright glow. When the glow died the book now had a strange simple that looked a bit like an open mouth.

Looking through the book Naruto was amazed the book contained every type of map imaginable, even ones he had never seen since it worked he needed to give it a name. then it came to him just like with the demon's extract "I shall call you **The Complete Book Of The World: Rongo Rongo"** happy with his new creation Naruto started to look for what he wanted. Landing on the page he wanted it was a map to an ancient alchemist's ruins, he would find what he needed there. He could only hope that his creations would change the world.


	5. Chapter 5

**another chapter done. i am enjoying writing this and i hope that you enjoy reading it as much. i would appreciate it if you could review as i need help to decide who will get an weapon that Naruto made in the future, it can be a fairy tail mage or not as long as there is a good reason and i like it it will be ok.**

"human talking"

 **"attack name"**

 _ **"monster/dragon talking"**_

 **I don't own Naruto, fairy tail or** **akame ga kill** **they are owned by Masashi Kishimoto, Hiro Mashima and** **Tetsuya Tashiro**

* * *

It had been fore years since Naruto started to create weapons and all his expectations had been passed. He had made great accomplishments with his creations from the four holy swords he created; **Caliburn** , **Excalibur** , **Durandal** and **Ascalon** , to his more questionable weapons such as **March of the Dead: Yatsufusa** that had the ability to bring back those that it had slain. Some of them were very immoral but he couldn't have denied their usefulness. His creations were not just limited to hand held weapons but biological ones as well truly remarkable.

He hadn't changed much in the last four years he grew taller; his muscles were more defined and the most notable difference was his neckless. There were now four claws on it, he gained them while searching for materials for his weapons and armours. The first one was a large western fire dragon that had been terrorising the capital, he had teamed up with a magic knight called George to slay the beast. At the time, he still could not take a fully-grown dragon down by himself so he gave George **The Dragon Slaying Sword: Ascalon** and they took it down together without much damage. The second one was only a couple of months ago, it was an old eastern dragon covered in strong hair that was almost indestructible, luckily its senses were dulled due to old age and he managed to quickly kill it with a hit in the eyes.

He had even managed to weaponize the dragon's hair turning it into threads that could be woven to do anything, he called it **Infinite uses: Cross tail** and it was already one of his favourites. He had spread most of his creations throughout the land so they could find great welders, he did not even know were some of them were anymore. Last time he checked Excalibur was given to the young prince after he had given it to a water god inside a lake, Caliburn was still in the stone he had placed it. Ascalon was with George and Durandal was gone as well.

Out of all his weapons he only knew were four were at this time; demons extract was still locked in his room, Yatsufusa was with at all times as it was so evil, cross tails was also hear as he just made it, and Rongo Rongo was always with him as well so he did not get lost. All the rest though were gone even his biological weapons had left to find a good master. He would have continued his reminiscing if not for a sudden yawn that remined him that he had not slept in three days. Deciding to het his needed rest Naruto layer down, he had a feeling that something would change very soon.

The next morning Naruto was awoken to the knock on his door, groggily getting up he wondered who it could be. Opening it he found that at his door was none other than Zeref Dragneel the same man that saved him four years ago, and who he owed a favour to. "may I come in I have come to collect that favour" he said in that same soft voice as those years ago. Deciding to let him in Naruto nodded his head and gestured him to come in.

Once both were seated Naruto was the first to speak "so what do you want me to do anyway" Zeref looked at the dragon slayer before him and said "I want to send you into the future". The blond looked shocked "what do you mean future"

"I have made a doorway that will be able to go into the future and I want you to go through it"

"why me though what could you gain from it"

"me and a group of dragons have a plan that will change the world but it can only happen in the future where the magic energy in the air is stronger that it is now"

"so how does that involve me"

"we will be sending five dragon slayers into the future but I will send you before that to create a safe place for all them to gather"

"I owe you a lot but this is a pretty big thing you're asking of me"

"I know how much you like to kill dragons so I will tell you of three that you can't find and in one year you will meet me on an island off the cost" Naruto thought it over finding three dragons was too good to pass up and if there was more magic in the air in the future he would be stronger as well. "fine it's a deal so tell me where the dragons are". Zeref looked happy all his plans were starting to form together.

"The first is a poison dragon that goes by the name Venom, he is in the swamps around the borders. Second is a steam dragon called Han, located in the other mountain range. Finally, is what will be your most challenging opponent yet the lightning dragon queen Electra, she is on the island that we will meet at in a year when you have killed them all then I will send you through the portal with the help of my associates". With that Zeref left Naruto's cave home.

Naruto thought on what he had just agreed on he would be sent an unknown amount of time in the future and would have to look after kids once he got there how fun. Well he had to get his most important things to go on this journey. He put on his trusty cloak and got his book Rongo Rongo so he would not get lost as well as placing Yatsufusa under his cloak and finally getting his staff for the journey, he did not need much after all. Leaving the cave for probably hundreds of years Naruto made a large bolder to cover the entrance so no one would be able to find it. Not looking back Naruto stated to travel down the mountain to his first location the swamp was venom was hiding, maybe he could try making a lacrima from the dragon.

The swamp was filthy, Naruto had decided that as soon as he crossed into it. Dead looking trees and a poison bog no wonder the dragon liked living hear. the whole forest had a green tinge to it probably because of the poison gas the bog was producing, good job he had already consumed it for safety and protection against the dragon. In the centre of the swamp was were the dragon lived, inside a cave obviously. Naruto could see the dragon inside asleep that would just not do, he couldn't have any fun if the dragon was dead. Shrinking his staff so it would fit into his pouch Naruto prepared for the battle. Walking up to the dragon's purple snout Naruto punched it in the nostril to wake him up.

With a roar, Venom awoke _**"who dares wake me venom show yourself"**_ Naruto coughed loudly casing venom to look down _**"it was you how dare you do that to me"**_ Naruto gave an excited grin to the dragon "don't worry that won't annoy you any more after this after all I will kill you today". It was them that venom smelled the boy _**"so you're a dragon slayer no matter you will not kill me"**_. Naruto jumped back narrowly avoiding a claw swipe that would have killed a lesser man. It was then that he could take in the dragon's full body.

The dragon was a deep purple from tail to snout and had four legs making it a western dragon. Its eyes were golden and the moth was full of snake like fangs that dripped with a red substance. The body was quite slim compared to other western dragons that he had fought but its long tail compensated for that. Its head was also snake like infect if your removed the legs and wings it probably would be confused for an incredibly large snake.

Venom swiped his large claw at Naruto causing water to fly up out of the swamp, jumping in the air to doge he almost got hit by a bite from the dragon. The bite was so strong that it snapped the tree in half like a twig when Naruto looked over to the trunk he saw that the red substance from his fangs was melting the rest of the tree. It looked dangerous and Naruto did not want to be hit by that. He started his counter attack with a cry of **"poison dragon's iron fist"** that collided at the side of venoms head sending him crashing into a tree nocking it down. It quickly recovered sending a roar at Naruto only for him to consume it, not being used to the strong poison he was disorientated and got hit by the tail sending him flying and causing him to cough up blood.

Rocketing back to the dragon Naruto enchanted his right arms muscles in strength making the veins bulge combining that with his **"poison dragon's iron fist"** the resulting punch sent a shock wave around the are splitting the water and caving in the dragon's skull. Naruto screamed out in pain as his arm fell useless at his side "I put too much magic in the enchantment again" he said through gritted teeth.

Pulling out some cloth from his pouch he made a quick sling for his useless arm so it would not get in the way. He then pulled out a blank lacrima and placed it on the dragon's corps, it was time to make a lacrima. Getting out his staff Naruto started the prosses of extracting and transferring the magic to the lacrima, with his inexperience in making them the prosses would take several days maybe even a week to complete. It was a good job that he had a year to kill all the dragons before he met up with Zeref and his partner, it would let him travel at his own pace and maybe make more weapons along the way.

Creating the lacrima was a tiring process and it took him over a week to make successfully now the only reason he had not passed out from absolute exhaustion was because of his ridiculously large magic reserves and the steady refill thanks to the poisonous air. grabbing the now deep red lacrima Naruto placed it in his pouch now he had to find something to eat he was so hungry he could eat a dragon. Naruto stopped now that was a good idea he could eat the dragon, he just had to cook it up

The dragon was delicious and it filled Naruto up. Collecting his new claw and adding it to the neckless there was five now, and when he was done there would be eight. He started to leave the thinking of his next fight it would take a month or two to reach the mountains and he had no idea what Han the steam dragon could do, as far as he knew all steam would be good for as far as he knew steam was only good for heat and he was already completely resistant to that so he knew that the fight would be his to win.

While on his journey Naruto wondered what, he would do once he was in the future he doubted that there would be many dragons left as his dad would kill them he really hoped that there would be something to do he just could not handle doing nothing. He also wounded what it would be like then would his weapons be famous would they remember dragons and most importantly would there be a challenge for him out there. Time would tell and he could only hope that the future would be interesting, it had to be even if he was the one to do it.


	6. Sorry not a chapter

This story is now up for adoption all information about where i've been is in a authors note in my new story, if you check it out it would mean alot to me. If you would like to adopt this story drop me a PM about where you would take it and if i like it you can have the story.


End file.
